


Duże problemy małych ludzi

by Layla22



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla22/pseuds/Layla22
Summary: A więc właśnie, największą życiową zmorą Molly Hooper, nie było jej nieistniejące życie osobiste, ani niefortunne zauroczenie, ani nawet nie to, że zarabiała krojąc zwłoki. Był nią natomiast niski wzrost.





	

Gdyby ktoś zaproponował Molly możliwość zmiany jednej rzeczy w swoim wyglądzie, nie zastanawiałaby się długo nad tym, co wybrać. Oczywiście miała mnóstwo kompleksów, jak każda normalna kobieta. Włosy wolałaby mieć czarne i kręcone, nos trochę mniejszy, usta nieco pełniejsze, oczy błękitne niczym morze w blasku słońca. Ale tak naprawdę wszystko to nie miało większego znaczenia w codziennym życiu ( może poza tą jego towarzyską częścią, ale to już inna sprawa). Jedno natomiast zawsze generowało jakieś kłopoty, których miała już po dziurki w nosie. Po tylu latach powinna się już do tego przyzwyczaić. Z każdym jednak kolejnym pojawiającym się problemem, jej irytacja rosła. Szkoda tylko, że ona sama nie mogła tak urosnąć.  
A więc właśnie, największą życiową zmorą Molly Hooper, nie było jej nieistniejące życie osobiste, ani niefortunne zauroczenie, ani nawet nie to, że zarabiała krojąc zwłoki. Był nią natomiast niski wzrost.  
Wiele nieprzeciętnie wysokich kobiet zapewne jej zazdrościło. Dla Molly było to jednak zupełnie niezrozumiałe. Sama oddała by bardzo wiele, aby przybyło jej chociaż kilka centymetrów. Miała już serdecznie dosyć ciągłego zmagania się z wysokościami tego świata.  
Zwykłe zakupy często bywały utrapieniem, jeśli ktoś wspaniałomyślnie ustawiał jej ulubione płatki śniadaniowe na najwyższej możliwej półce, będącej oczywiście poza jej zasięgiem. A rzadko kiedy trafiał się jakiś inny miły klient, który przybyłby jej z pomocą. Najczęściej więc musiała się nieźle nakombinować i nagimnastykować, aby zdobyć to co chciała i przy okazji nie zrzucić na siebie tony pozostałych produktów. To naprawdę nie lada sztuka, której nigdy nie uda jej się opanować do perfekcji. Do tego jeszcze noszenie ciężkich, długich reklamówek, które niemalże dnem dotykały ziemi.  
W domu napotykała na podobne problemy. O ile meble z zamysłem kupiła nieco niższe, o tyle niestety wysokości okien nie sposób skorygować. Dlatego też bardzo rzadko je myła i zmieniała firanki, bo ich powieszenie wiązało się z rozstawieniem bardzo chwiejnej drabiny, z której nie raz już spadła, o mało co nie łamiąc sobie wszystkich kończyn.  
Kolejną problematyczną kwestię stanowiły ubrania. Nogawki w spodniach zawsze były z dziesięć centymetrów za długie, spódnice, które powinny się kończyć przed kolanami, sięgały do połowy łydek, bluzy wisiały na niej jak na wieszaku, butów w tak małym rozmiarze było jak na lekarstwo. Nic więc dziwnego, że często można się było na nią natknąć w dziele dziecięcym. Kiedy tylko ktoś znajomy ją na tym przyłapał, tłumaczyła się, że szuka czegoś dla nastoletniej siostrzenicy. Co z tego, że nawet nie miała siostry. Lepsze to niż przyznanie się, że nie wyrosła na tyle, aby ubierać się jak dorosła kobieta.  
Starała się unikać zatłoczonych miejsc, gdyż potok wyższych od niej o głowę ludzi skutecznie zasłaniał wszystko to, co chciałaby zobaczyć. Najpiękniejsze widoki, najcenniejsze eksponaty w muzeum, tablica z ważnymi ogłoszeniami – zawsze pozostawało to poza zasięgiem jej wzroku. Poza tym w takim tłumie ludzie zdawali się jej w ogóle nie zauważać. Tak jakby miejsce w którym stała było pustą przestrzenią. Nie raz została już tak staranowana, że przysięgała sobie, że nigdy więcej nie pokusi się na taką męczarnię. Z tego też powodu nie przepadała za komunikacją publiczną, zwłaszcza w godzinach szczytu. Prawo jazdy okazało się niestety niewiele bardziej pomocne. Żeby dostać do pedałów musiała przesunąć fotel najbardziej do przodu, przez do miała wrażenie, że praktycznie siedzi na przedniej szybie. W tylnej natomiast niewiele widziała, bo jej wzrok sięgał mniej więcej do połowy jej wysokości. Podsumowując i tak źle, i tak niedobrze.  
Matka, również posiadaczka niewielkiego wzrostu, zawsze jej powtarzała, że jest z tego jedna korzyść – można chodzić w szpilkach i nie martwić się, że będzie się wyższą od swojego partnera. Dla Molly było to jednak żadne pocieszenie. Nie znosiła butów na obcasach. Kilka razy podejmowała próbę ich noszenia, ale zawsze kończyło się to porażką. Zdecydowanie wołała swoje balerinki.  
Tego dnia los postawił przed nią kolejne wysokościowe wyzwanie. Dokumentacja, której potrzebowała, znajdowała się na szafie. Szafie, która była prawie dwa razy tak wysoka jak ona sama. Przyglądała się jej przez dłuższą chwilę i przeklinała w duchu tego, kto wpadł na taki pomysł, aby umieścić gam te papiery. Na to nic nie mogła już jednak poradzić. Musiała wziąć się w garść i jakoś je stamtąd ściągnąć. W pobliżu nie było jednak nikogo, kto mógłby jej pomóc.  
Postanowiła zastosować najprostsze, samo nasuwające się rozwiązanie. Przysunęła sobie krzesło i na nim stanęła. Mogła się jednak spodziewać, że tak banalny plan nie zadziała. Zabrakło jej dosłownie centymetrów, aby dosięgnąć górnej krawędzi mebla. Niech to szlag! Świat chyba nie lubi małych ludzi.  
Wzdychając ciężko zeszła na ziemię i rozejrzała się dookoła. Jedyne co zostało jej do dyspozycji to dość wąski, ale za to dużo ważący stół. Nie widząc innego rozwiązania, zebrała wszystkie siły, jakie mieściły się w jej drobnym ciele i zaczęła przesuwać tenże masywny mebel. Zajęło jej to dobrych kilka minut, a tak się przy tym zmachała, jakby co najmniej przebiegła półmaraton. Kiedy osiągnęła zamierzony cel, postawiła na stole krzesło i pomału zaczęła się na nie wspinać.  
Nigdy nie była dobra z wf-u. Takie akrobacje zwykle źle się dla niej nie kończyły. Starała się jednak zachować równowagę i ostrożnie stanąć na niezbyt stabilnym krześle. Udało się! Teraz mogła zobaczyć wszystko, co znajdowało się na szafie. Niestety na jej nieszczęście oprócz sterty papierów, nagromadziła się tam też porządna warstwa kurzu. Kiedy wzięła do ręki raporty, kurz uniósł się do góry, zawirował w powietrzu i podrażnił jej nos. Nie miała nawet sekundy, aby powstrzymać kichnięcie, a co za tym idzie nie zdołała także zahamować chwiejącego się krzesła oraz swojego upadku. Papiery wypadły jej z ręki, rozsypując się po podłodze, ona wylądowała tyłkiem na ziemi, jakimś cudem nie rozbijając sobie głowy o kant stołu, a krzesło spadło dosłownie kilka centymetrów od niej.  
Powinna zapewne odetchnąć z ulgą, że wyszła cało z opresji. Molly jednak popatrzyła na panujący wokół bałagan, a potem się rozpłakała.  
W takim właśnie stanie zastali ją Sherlock i John.  
\- Molly, potrzebuję… - zaczął detektyw, ale na widok szlochającej, siedzącej na podłodze patolog, momentalnie ucichł – Co się stało? Złamałaś paznokieć? – spytał lekceważąco, podchodząc bliżej.  
\- Sherlock – syknął za nim Watson, który o prostu nie mógł przeboleć nieczułości przyjaciela.  
\- No co? – oburzył się – Przynajmniej okazałem zainteresowanie!  
John tylko pokręcił zrezygnowany głową i podszedł do doktor Hooper. Kucnął przy niej i położył rękę na ramieniu w pocieszającym geście.  
\- Hej, wszystko w porządku?  
Molly podniosła na niego zapuchnięte oczy.  
\- Nie – odparła zrozpaczonym głosem – Mój wzrost nie jest w porządku! – wykrzyknęła, a mężczyźni spojrzeli na nią niezrozumiale – Jestem niska!  
\- No raczej – mruknął Sherlock, jakby nie było to nic odkrywczego. Bo w zasadzie nie było – Ale przecież nie ma nic złego w byciu niskim.  
Patolog popatrzała na niego wilkiem.  
\- Nie wcale! Tylko ludzie mnie nie zauważają, czuję się jak krasnoludek, cokolwiek, co leży powyżej metra osiemdziesiąt jest dla mnie nieosiągalne, kupuję ciuchy w dziale dziecięcym, inni patrzą na mnie z góry, a ja żeby na nich popatrzeć, muszę zadzierać głowę do góry, przez co na starość nabawię się bólów karku. I do tego jak zaczyna padać deszcz, to dowiaduję się o tym ostatnia! – wykrzyczała, znów zaczynając szlochać.  
Zapanowała chwila ciszy, podczas której mężczyźni nie byli pewni co powiedzieć. Jak zwykle pierwszy głos zabrał Sherlock.  
\- Dużo ludzi jest niewysokich. Popatrz chociażby na Johna. Nie wiem jak tobie, ale mnie przypomina hobbita.  
Watson posłał przyjacielowi mordercze spojrzenie, ale powstrzymał się od karcącego komentarza, bo ta uwaga wywołała na ustach Molly lekki uśmiech.  
\- Poza tym – kontynuował detektyw – jesteś już taka od kilkunastu lat i już niestety nie urośniesz. Co więcej teraz będziesz się już tylko kurczyć.  
Twarz patolog od razu znów posępniała.  
\- To ją pocieszyłeś… - mruknął John.  
\- Ale przecież taka jest prawda – bronił się Holmes, który przekładał szczerość ponad uprzejmość – W ogóle nie rozumiem twojego problemu – zwrócił się do doktor Hooper – Niski wzrost to nic strasznego.  
\- Łatwo ci mówić, bo sam jesteś wysoki – wytknęła mu patolog – A ja chciałabym mieć choć odrobinę więcej centymetrów – dodała cicho.  
Detektyw spojrzał na Johna z nadzieją, że teraz on powie coś mądrego. W końcu też nie grzeszył wysokością, więc zapewne łatwiej było mu się wczuć w sytuację Molly. Ten jednak tylko poklepał ją pocieszająco po ramieniu, po czym wstał i podszedł do przyjaciela. Watson doskonale wiedział, że patolog bardziej dowartościują miłe słowa z ust Holmesa niż jego. Posłał mu więc porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Sherlock przewrócił oczami, ale posłusznie podszedł do Molly i kucnął.  
\- Nie zadręczaj się tym – powiedział łagodnie – Ja cię lubię taką jaka jesteś. Taką niską– zdziwiona doktor Hooper podniosła na niego wzrok – To ci dodaje uroku i ja wcale nie chciałbym, żebyś była wyższa – zrobił chwilę przerwy, jakby zastanawiając się czy coś dodać - W końcu małe jest piękne, czy jakoś tak…  
Na te słowa na ustach Molly zagościł najbardziej promienny uśmiech, jaki do tej pory widział.  
Może bycie niską w gruncie rzeczy nie jest wcale takie złe?

**Author's Note:**

> Hej :) Pamiętacie mnie jeszcze? Wiem, że dawno mnie tu nie było, ale tak jak pisałam pod ostatnim postem, zaczęłam studia i mój czas wolny jest bardzo ograniczony. Poza tym wena też się trochę ulotniła.  
> Dzisiaj taki króciutki one - shocik. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam podoba. Problemy Molly są jak najbardziej autentyczne - sama muszę się z nimi zmagać :) Starałam się, żeby było kanonicznie, ale w końcówce musiałam trochę zmiękczyć Sherlocka :P  
> Mam w planach nieco dłuższego jednoparta, zainspirowanego piosenką, ale jakoś ciężko mi z nim idzie. Chciałabym, aby się ukazał, ale nie wiem czy tak będzie. a jeśli już to raczej nie za prędko... Może wpadną mi do głowy jeszcze inne pomysły i spróbuję je zrealizować. Zobaczymy :)  
> Póki co pozdrawiam i ( miejmy nadzieję) do napisania :)


End file.
